O Poeta Cinza
by Mitzrael Girl
Summary: .Fichas Abertas. As Musas das artes e das ciências resolveram reencarnar em nossa época, trazendo consigo o poder de garantir àqueles que mais lhe são preciosos grande inspiração, a única coisa capaz de dar novo rumo a velhos caminhos.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence. Faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

_**Notas ao fim do capítulo.**_

**O Poeta Cinza**

**.Prólogo.**

_Filhas de Mnemosine, titânide deusa da memória, e Zeus, rei dos deuses e senhor do Olimpo, nove eram as entidades mitológicas às quais se atribuía a capacidade de inspiração artística ou científica: as Musas._

_Nascidas próximo ao Monte Olimpo, as nove musas encarregavam-se de cantar para os deuses do panteão, ao som da lira de Apolo, o presente, o passado e o futuro. De primordiais mitos em que lhes reconheciam apenas como divindades da música, formando um magnífico coro feminino, as atribuições de cada uma das nove se diversificaram, e elas se tornaram símbolos de inspiração para diferentes campos da arte e da ciência. Eram elas:_

_Clio, a proclamadora, musa da História; Erato, amável, musa da Poesia Lírica; Euterpe, a doadora de prazeres, musa da Música; Melpômene, a poetisa, musa da Tragédia; Polímnia, a de muitos hinos, musa da Música Cerimonial; Tália, a que faz brotar flores, musa da Comédia; Terpsícore, a rodopiante, musa da Dança; Urânia, a celestial, musa da Astronomia e Calíope, bela voz, musa da eloqüência._

O homem fechou o livro com força, deixando um pesado suspiro escapar de seus lábios enquanto o recolocava na prateleira cheia de outros livros cujos assuntos variavam desde história e psicologia a medicina e física quântica.

– Quem me dera eu tivesse uma musa agora…

**xXx**

Estranho, não? Pois é, o prólogo é só isso por enquanto! Não tem como fazer mais que isso antes de ter as fichas!

Então, vim com essa idéia muito aleatoriamente e graças a minha imouto, consegui desenvolvê-la até ter um roteiro mais ou menos concreto para lançar uma proposta de fic de fichas. Nunca fui muito chegada a esses fics, confesso, especialmente porque eu nunca conseguia o cavaleiro que queria! XD Mas vi nelas uma possibilidade de tentar trabalhar com personagens novos e diferentes do que trabalho geralmente, então, está aqui a proposta da fic.

**Leiam com atenção a seguir:**

Sim, para quem leu o gigantesco prólogo, a fic vai se passar com as Musas. É um universo alternativo em que os **dourados não são cavaleiros de ouro**, têm apenas profissões comuns e trabalham normalmente em suas vidas pacatas.

O **cenário é Nova York**, e para fazer par com esses cavaleiros e suas carreiras, traremos as nove Musas de volta (por enquanto, só 7, vocês entenderão em breve). Elas serão reencarnações, como a Saori é na saga normal, então, toda a personalidade delas e a história desde o nascimento até o tempo atual cabe a vocês construir, têm total liberdade para isso.

Para isso, então, eu vou listar aqui os nomes das musas, as artes ou ciências que são atribuídas a elas, e citarei também **a profissão do cavaleiro correspondente**. Vejam, não estarei ligando os cavaleiros já com as musas respectivas. Vocês podem escolher a musa com a qual mais se identifiquem, e então, pedirem por um dos dourados, e ele vai acabar ocupando a profissão correspondente.

Daí vocês me perguntam por quê? XD Bom… eu já tenho uma linha de relações mais ou menos estabelecida entre os personagens através de suas profissões, não importando realmente qual cavaleiro vai ser. Então, fiz essa base das profissões relacionadas com as artes das musas… se vocês acharem em algum caso, que outra profissão se encaixaria melhor, mandem a proposta e eu a analisarei e vou ponderar se vai ser viável ou não.

Outro ponto importante é o seguinte: as musas são fontes de inspiração. As personagens desse fic serão encarnações das musas, o que significa que elas vão inspirar as pessoas mais próximas a elas. **As musas em si não possuirão **_**habilidades **__**excepcionais**_** relacionadas às suas artes/atribuições/ciências**. Vocês podem, claro, ter profissões parecidas com os cavaleiros, ou alguma coisa relacionada à arte da musa, absolutamente, não estou restringindo, estou apenas esclarecendo o fato de que os mais beneficiados com as habilidades das musas serão os seus pares. Exatamente por isso que já lançarei aqui a tabela com as musas e as profissões.

Então, apresentando as musas e as profissões dos cavs a seguir:

**Clio (A proclamadora)  
**_Arte/Ciência:_ História  
_Profissão do Cavaleiro Correspondente:_ Escritor

**Érato (Amável)  
**_Arte/Ciência:_ Poesia Lírica  
_Profissão do Cavaleiro Correspondente:_ Liricista (compositor)

**Euterpe (A doadora de prazeres)  
**_Arte/Ciência:_ Música  
_Profissão do Cavaleiro Correspondente:_ Vice-Presidente de empresa de entretenimento

**Melpômene (A poetisa)  
**_Arte/Ciência:_ Tragédia  
_Profissão do Cavaleiro Correspondente:_ Ator de Televisão

**Polímnia (A de muitos hinos)**** – **_**Saga  
**__Arte/Ciência:_ Música Cerimonial (Sacra)  
_Profissão do Cavaleiro Correspondente:_ Maestro

**Tália (A que faz brotar flores)  
**_Arte/Ciência:_ Comédia  
_Profissão do Cavaleiro Correspondente:_ Ator de Teatro (não definido)

**Terpsícore (A rodopiante)**** – **_**Shaka  
**__Arte/Ciência_: Dança  
_Profissão do Cavaleiro Correspondente:_ Patinador Artístico

**Urânia (A celestial)  
**_Arte/Ciência:_ Astronomia  
_Profissão do Cavaleiro Correspondente:_ (não definido)

**Calíope (Bela voz)  
**_Arte/Ciência:_ Eloqüência  
_Profissão do Cavaleiro Correspondente:_ Advogado

Bom, acho que já deu pra notar que duas musas já estão selecionadas, e seus cavaleiros. Sorry por isso, mas **Shaka e Saga não se encontram disponíveis**. XD

Deve ter dado pra notar também que a Urânia da astronomia e a Tália da comédia não estão ainda firmes nas decisões, isso porque não achei profissões realmente viáveis para os dois, visto que já temos um cavaleiro que vai ser ator, mas posso pensar em colocar um de teatro, de qualquer modo, e a de astronomia mesmo que fosse um físico ou astrônomo poderia requerer alguns dados específicos que eu não tenho XD. Bom, mas dependendo se elas forem escolhidas, e se me propuserem melhores profissões, posso considerar colocá-los no fic, sem problemas.

Bom, pra mais ou menos fim de conversa, vamos à ficha que vocês vão ter que preencher, acho que já estão acostumadas com o modelo de ficha, então, lá vai:

**Nome:**

**Idade:**

**Apelido (caso queira):**

**Data de Nascimento:**

**Signo (de acordo com o nascimento):**

**Local de nascimento:**

**Aparência:**

**Altura:**

**Roupas que gosta de usar (e normalmente usa):**

**Características Psicológicas:**

**Qualidade em destaque:**

**Defeito em destaque:**

**Coisas que gosta:**

**Coisas que não gosta:**

**História:**

**Musa de escolha:**

**Cavaleiro:**

**Primeira impressão do cavaleiro:**

**Perguntas adicionais (**_**precisam**_** ser respondidas):**

**1. O que seu personagem faria se ganhasse na megasena?**

**2. O que seu personagem faria (como seu personagem reagiria) se seu bicho de estimação preferido morresse?**

**3. O que seu personagem faria (como reagiria) se encontrasse sua melhor amiga com seu namorado na cama?**

**4. O que seu personagem faria pra matar o tédio?**

**5. O que seu personagem acha de sentença de morte?**

Okay, acharam estranhas as cinco últimas perguntas? XD Não se preocupem, não se tratam de situações que vão se passar na fic, apenas um modo de eu conhecer melhor as reações das suas personagens diante de coisas como felicidade, ódio, tristeza, enfim, por isso, por favor, peço que as respondam, já que meu principal objetivo é tentar trabalhar melhor as personagens que me mandarem.

**Devo dizer também, que como autora, me reservo no direito de escolher as melhores fichas e mais coerentes com os personagens/enredo, e gostaria de saber também se vocês me concedem autorização para mudar algum dado se achar mais viável para a história.**

_Por último e não menos importante, deixarei claro que a principal fonte de pesquisa sobre as musas e suas atribuições foi a Wikipedia, em português, caso alguém queira conferir o artigo sobre musas lá. Musas são deusas mitológicas, e como tal, tiveram a história narrada por inúmeros poetas da antiguidade, o que nos leva a algumas contradições nas informações de suas atribuições, artes, etc. eu encontrei algumas divergências com a Érato e a Euterpe, mas nada gritante, por isso, estou esclarecendo que as atribuições que escolhi por fim foram as da primeira tabela das musas do artigo da Wikipedia, caso queiram conferir_.

Então, finalmente, é isso! Mandem suas fichas, comentários, sugestões, estarei esperando ansiosamente!

Espero que tenham gostado da proposta, e até o próximo capítulo!


	2. Primeiro Verso

**N/A:** As personagens escolhidas até agora e que aparecem no capítulo são: Annemie, Anya, Hayden e Elissa (essa última, minha personagem, se alguém quiser a ficha, pode me pedir por review ou pm). Mais notas da autora ao final do capítulo.

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence. Faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**O Poeta Cinza**

**Primeiro Verso**

Já fazia um bom tempo que estava preso naquela sala de escritório, apenas cuidando de processos e mais processos. Estava começando a ficar cansado daquilo, e as coisas não pareciam estar dispostas a melhorar pro seu lado. Depois de revisar apenas o terceiro processo naquela manhã, jogou os papéis sobre a mesa, deixando um suspiro resignado escapar dos lábios. Passou a mão pelos cabelos de tons azulados e fechou os olhos de mesma cor, pensativo. Precisou se recompor de imediato quando ouviu batidas na porta e autorizou a entrada da secretária.

– Senhor Giancarlo, o Senhor Hughes solicita a sua presença na sala dele. – a mulher baixa, de cabelos pretos amarrados num coque, avisou.

– Agora? – ele perguntou, e já tinha pegado mais um processo para fingir que estivera trabalhando antes dela entrar na sala.

– Sim.

– Estou indo. – disse ele, jogando o processo numa pilha sobre a mesa e se levantando, arrumando o terno, abotoando o colarinho da camisa social e apertando o nó da gravata.

A secretária saiu antes dele e ele foi logo em seguida. Andou a passos largos ao longo de um suntuoso corredor com uma decoração simples e moderna de cores discretas, e bateu na última porta do caminho. Entrou assim que ouviu a confirmação da voz masculina vinda de dentro da sala.

– O senhor queria falar comigo? – perguntou, parando a alguns passos do gabinete ao fim da sala, atrás do qual havia uma cadeira de couro que estava voltada de costas para a porta de entrada.

– Máscara da Morte. – a cadeira se virou e revelou um homem baixo, rechonchudo, com poucos fios de cabelos pretos penteados para trás. Ele tinha um sorriso debochado e os olhos pretos e fundos fitavam o novo convidado de maneira intensa. – Um apelido bem _interessante_ para um advogado, não acha?

– Não é…

– Mas já está começando a perder a credibilidade. – o homem não deixou que Giancarlo falasse. – Desde que defendeu aquele caso perdido do seu tal amigo escritor… pff. Eu avisei que ia acabar com você.

– Eu defenderia de novo, se preciso. – disse Giancarlo, com uma convicção que pareceu deixar o senhor irritado.

– Não vai ser bom pra gente, especialmente pra você, se seu nome cair em total descrédito. – disse ele, estendendo o braço na direção de uma das pastas sobre sua mesa e jogando-a para o outro lado, indicando que Máscara da Morte podia se aproximar e pegar a mesma. – Que trágico pra carreira de um bom advogado, não?

Máscara da Morte aproximou-se da mesa para pegar a pasta. Conhecendo John Hughes como conhecia, aquele sorriso não era o que indicava uma promoção. Quando olhou a pasta, entretanto, arqueou um pouco as sobrancelhas e voltou os olhos para o chefe.

– Não é um dos nossos melhores clientes, na verdade, eu nem o conheço direito. – o senhor começou a falar, dando de ombros. – Mas acho que deve estar cansado de ficar sentado naquela sala o dia todo, então, um caso para ver se recupera seu bom nome de advogado.

– Eu vou cuidar disso. – Giancarlo conteve a satisfação de poder voltar aos tribunais e parar de revisar aqueles processos cansativos, manteve a expressão neutra enquanto encarava o homem que tinha alargado aquele sorriso debochado.

– É, espero que sim. Agora pode ir. – ele fez um sinal rápido com as mãos, com completa irrelevância, e Giancarlo não pensou duas vezes em sair sem nem uma palavra de adeus.

Ele não perdeu tempo em chegar até a sua sala, andou lentamente até a cadeira e, ainda de pé, abriu a pasta para dar uma olhada superficial nas informações do processo que ia defender. Hesitou quando fez menção de se sentar, e começou a passar as páginas do processo com um pouco mais de pressa, ligeiramente surpreso. Apenas um minuto e rangeu os dentes com raiva. Jogou a pasta sobre a mesa, quase derrubando uma das pilhas de processos no ato, aquilo era simplesmente um caso perdido.

– Ótimo, só me faltava mais essa.

Ele apoiou os cotovelos no encosto da cadeira, deixando um suspiro pesado escapar dos lábios. Desviou os olhos para a janela logo atrás de sua mesa, observando o movimento da grande cidade de Nova York. Não ligava para o apelido que recebera alguns anos atrás, mas pelo visto, não recuperaria sua credibilidade tão cedo quanto imaginara.

**xXx**

Era quase duas da tarde e Hayden andava pelos corredores do prédio de música do campus do Brooklyn da Faculdade da Cidade de Nova York. Segurando uma prancheta de desenho nos braços, a jovem dona dos olhos esverdeados estava certamente no lugar errado e na hora errada. Devia estar assistindo aula no seu curso de belas artes, mas se sentia impaciente e incomodada de só ouvir teoria. Queria sentar em um lugar calmo e deixar que todo o produto de sua fértil imaginação se materializasse em esboços e desenhos na prancheta que carregava. Os longos cabelos castanhos com um toque de ruivo estavam devidamente presos, mas ela teve que passar os dedos pela franja assanhada para arrumá-la sobre a testa. Desde que entrara na faculdade, o melhor lugar para se parar e pensar no que desenhar, sem ter uma série de outros alunos ao seu redor tentando fazer a mesma coisa… certamente era o prédio de música. No local certo, com a melodia certa, podia se sentir tranqüila e fazer o que fazia de melhor, criar.

Ela parou o seu caminho ao ver uma pequena comoção de alunos entrando numa das salas de música. Em pares ou sozinhos, eles conversavam e seguiam a melodia de piano que parecia executada por um músico exímio.

Sem companhia, deu alguns passos na direção das portas e entrou na pequena sala de música, que já devia ter umas vinte pessoas como ouvintes. Ficou a alguns passos da porta, encostada na parede e observando uma mulher tocar num piano de cauda preto. Ela matinha os olhos fechados e um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, os cabelos castanhos caíam em ondas pelas costas até chegar à altura da cintura. A melodia era bonita e pelas aulas que Hayden tivera ainda pequena, era uma melodia um pouco complicada de se executar. A pianista, entretanto, não se permitiu errar o mais simples ou discreto meio-tom, e à medida que o ritmo e a dificuldade da peça aumentavam, ela parecia ainda mais imersa na música e mais dedicada, sem se permitir errar o menor dos compassos.

Como de um súbito, a melodia se encerrou, numa nota longa e pesada, surpreendendo apenas aqueles que não conheciam a música de fato – Hayden era uma daquelas pessoas. A mulher finalmente abriu os olhos e quando a nota finalmente parou de ressoar na sala, os presentes não hesitaram em iniciar uma salva de palmas.

– Obrigada. – a mulher agradeceu prontamente, fazendo um movimento rápido com a cabeça, e levantou-se para seguir até outra jovem que estava sentada numa das primeiras cadeiras.

– Você é mesmo incrível, Anya! – disse a jovem de curtos cabelos loiros, Hayden quase conseguia ver os olhos dela brilharem. – Como eu queria aprender a tocar como você!

– Não exagere, Taylor. Foi só uma peça rápida. Não sei por que a sua insistência pra eu tocar essa música. – comentou Anya, sorrindo rapidamente para a amiga.

– Você tinha que tocar algo, não é? Quando eu finalmente consigo que venha me visitar aqui na CUNY, não podia deixar de ouvir uma das suas apresentações. – respondeu a loira, dando de ombros mas ainda parecendo transbordar em admiração.

– Deixe de bobagens, eu sempre a vejo quando posso. – Anya respondeu.

– Claro, quando não está ocupada com seus amigos da Julliard. – Taylor fingiu indignação, mas a simples menção daquele nome, "Julliard", fez com que os ouvintes que antes pretendiam sair da sala, se agrupassem em volta da convidada, não apenas para parabenizá-la, mas certamente para saber mais sobre a famosa escola de música.

Com todas as pessoas cercando Anya e o som da melodia tornando-se num pequeno tumulto de perguntas por cima de perguntas, elogios por cima de elogios, Hayden esgueirou-se rapidamente pela porta da sala e afastou-se de lá a passos largos. Já passava das duas da tarde, e se não se apressasse em achar um bom lugar e quieto, o tempo passaria ainda mais rápido e seria obrigada a voltar ao seu prédio para assistir as próximas aulas do dia.

Mesmo sendo um prédio completamente diferente, já lhe era bem conhecido, e não demorou a cruzar alguns corredores e portas, passar despercebida para chegar numa sala que já conhecia havia pouco mais de um mês. Era um auditório mediano, com dois grupos de cadeiras dispostas em degraus, separadas por um corredor que seguia até o palco principal, adornado simplesmente com um bonito piano de cauda preto, aparentemente antigo, e cortinas vermelhas ao fundo. Pela situação do local e a própria localização dele no prédio, era claro que poucas pessoas ou quase ninguém o utilizavam, especialmente, não era mais utilizado para qualquer grande apresentação e só requisitado em caso de falta de opção. Entretanto, antes mesmo de abrir as portas do local, já sabia que provavelmente encontraria alguém ali, e devia ser a única pessoa que usava aquele auditório, e certamente uma que não queria ser ouvida por mais ninguém.

Abriu a porta com o maior cuidado possível, e imediatamente ouviu o som de uma melodia no piano. Ela era tão bem executada quanto a da jovem chamada Anya, embora o pianista a interrompesse inúmeras vezes, parecendo insatisfeito com a execução ou com algum erro que só ele deveria notar. Mesmo com aquelas pausas e falhas, Hayden tinha certeza que aquela melodia a atraía muito mais do que a que Anya executara, e a intensidade e a emoção dela conseguiam tocá-la com uma facilidade que ela jamais imaginara.

A jovem estudante de Belas Artes também não era exceção ao fato de que o pianista não queria platéia. Entretanto, fazia exatamente aquele pouco mais de um mês que encontrara não só aquele auditório, mas o pianista que ali estava, e curiosa e atraída, sempre entrava sorrateira na sala quando sabia que ele estaria tocando, exatamente naqueles horários que lhe eram vagos, ou que ela fugia da aula.

Rapidamente, correu seguiu para trás da última fileira de cadeiras e sentou-se, colocando a prancheta no chão e encostando-se às costas de uma das cadeiras. Ouviu uma parte da melodia se desenrolar por alguns minutos, e mais uma vez, uma parada brusca. Levantou-se cuidadosamente para poder observar o pianista e seus olhos logo se fixaram na figura masculina de longos cabelos azulados, com olhos de mesma cor e expressão severa. Inúmeras vezes, ela tinha a impressão de que ele estava brigando consigo mesmo, enquanto tocava piano, tentando compor melodias ou executando peças famosas e absurdamente complicadas, e mesmo com a perfeição da execução, parecia completamente insatisfeito.

Não queria nem imaginar o que ele faria se descobrisse que ela o espionava havia mais de um mês em seus constantes ensaios. Saga Stravos era um maestro muito famoso e de apresentações bem conhecidas, claro, especialmente pelos estudantes de música. Para alguém como ela, que não era acostumada a ir a concertos e nem podia pagar para assisti-los, só o tinha conhecido como o misterioso pianista de belas e comoventes melodias, descobrira posteriormente que ele era renomado, e se sentia sortuda por poder assistir aos ensaios dele, embora a maioria fosse sempre daquele jeito, repleto de insatisfações. Queria poder vê-lo liderando uma orquestra de verdade, saber como ele se colocava no comando dos músicos e principalmente se ele deixava transparecer algumas daquelas inseguranças ao tocar sozinho.

Antes mesmo que ela se desse conta, tinha rabiscado um esboço simples na prancheta com o rosto do homem, e precisou parar abruptamente ao ouvir um som alto invadir o auditório. Esgueirou os olhos por cima das poltronas de novo e viu que Saga tinha batido as duas mãos sobre o teclado do piano, levantando-se de vez e empurrando o banco com as pernas, provocando uma sequência de barulhos que ecoaram na sala a prova de som.

– Isso é inútil… – as palavras pouco ecoaram na sala, mas Hayden ainda pôde entender cada uma delas, antes do homem sair andando pelo palco e desaparecer por trás das cortinas vermelhas.

Ela ainda esperou alguns minutos, observando o desenho que rabiscara na prancheta, para então sair da sala também. Já estava mais que atrasada para a última aula do dia. Não bastasse o tempo que tinha perdido, precisando praticamente correr pelos corredores largos do prédio de música, ainda conseguiu ser desatenta o suficiente para esbarrar forte com alguém no meio do caminho e derrubar sua prancheta com os desenhos e seu estojo com os lápis, pincéis e tudo mais que precisava para a aula de artes.

– Wow… cuidado aí. – uma voz feminina soou e fez com que Hayden levantasse a cabeça para encarar a mulher em quem tinha esbarrado. Ela devia ser mais baixa que ela, mas usava botas de salto alto. Calça jeans e camisa básica, com uma bolsa enorme e uma prancheta na mão. Tinha cabelos curtos e castanho-escuros, assim como os olhos. Ela também parecia bem apressada, mas não aparentava estar com raiva do esbarrão.

– Sinto muito. – Hayden se adiantou em se desculpar e se abaixou para pegar os materiais. A mulher em que esbarrara fez o mesmo e pegou a prancha de desenhos que tinha caído mais perto de si, estendeu para entregar à dona.

– Os desenhos são seus? – ela perguntou, depois de uma rápida olhada nos desenhos com a prancheta aberta, fechando-a e entregando-a à dona.

– Hm… sim. – respondeu Hayden, com um aceno de cabeça, segurando a prancheta e agarrando-a como se a vida dependesse disso. Não queria que ela tivesse notado pelo menos o desenho de Saga.

– São muito bons. – a mulher disse, com um sorriso gentil no rosto.

– Obrigada. – o agradecimento de Hayden foi praticamente automático.

– Você estava com pressa, não? – disse a outra, olhando o relógio de pulso. – Eu também preciso me apressar.

– Ah, é mesmo! – Hayden olhou o relógio também e notou como estava mais dez minutos atrasada para a aula. – Desculpe de novo, e obrigada pela ajuda.

– Não tem de que. – a dona dos olhos escuros mal terminou de responder e Hayden passou por ela praticamente correndo, dando um breve aceno de cabeça ao passar.

A dona dos cabelos curtos olhou no relógio novamente. Tinha marcado o encontro para dali a dez minutos com seu antigo professor de Jornalismo e Mídia. A mulher apressou o passo para sair do prédio de artes e alcançar o de Jornalismo. Se tinha uma coisa de que Elissa não gostava, era se atrasar para os compromissos, mas com toda a sorte e correria que estava, conseguiu chegar à sala do professor exatamente no horário marcado.

– Srtª. Weiss. – o homem de idade que estava sentado na poltrona de couro atrás do gabinete a cumprimentou quando ela entrou na sala. Ele tinha cabelos grisalhos e olhos escuros e ligeiramente severos protegidos por um par de óculos de grau. Usava uma roupa simples com terno de risca de giz. – Não achei que a veria de volta à CUNY tão cedo.

– Boa tarde, professor Russell. Obrigada por me receber. – ela se adiantou e sentou-se na cadeira de frente para ele, quando ele lhe indicou o lugar.

– Então, do que queria tratar? – o senhor perguntou, tirando os óculos escuros e colocando-os no bolso do terno.

– Eu queria saber se o senhor pode me ajudar a arrumar um estágio em outro lugar. – ela foi bem direta, as mãos juntas sobre o colo, em expectativa.

– Outro lugar? – questionou o professor, arqueando as sobrancelhas e parecendo totalmente incrédulo. – Não está achando o suficiente sair da universidade e ser estagiária no _Newsday_? Ou já está querendo subir ao _The New York Times_?

– Não é isso, professor. – respondeu Elisse, respirando fundo. – O fato é que estou lá há seis meses, no começo, eu quase não escrevia nada, nem editava classificados, mas agora tudo o que eles me ofereceram foi um espaço minúsculo na coluna de esportes!

– E…? – a resposta do homem foi tão desinteressada que por um momento Elisse se sentiu completamente estúpida de ter ido ali, conhecendo-o como conhecia desde que a orientara no seu trabalho final de curso. Mas ela foi insistente e continuou a falar.

– Eu quero ter a chance de escrever alguma coisa sobre política, economia. Eu não quero ficar o resto da vida trabalhando com eventos esportivos. Odeio futebol, baseball e qualquer um desses esportes que todo mundo gosta de assistir. – ela desabafou. – Não teria como arrumar um estágio onde eu tenha ao menos chance de fazer isso?

– Se quer mesmo escrever sobre política, faça por merecer. Não é porque se formou na faculdade com boas notas que vai ganhar espaço assim fácil, Elissa. – o tom dele foi totalmente severo. – Você se formou há seis meses, agradeça por já ter ganhado um espaço, mesmo que minúsculo, na coluna de esportes. Se dê bem nisso, e quem sabe eles reconheçam seus textos.

– Hm… – a mulher engoliu em seco por um minuto, fechando as mãos com força em cima das pernas.

– Acho que terminamos por aqui, não? – o professor arrumou as coisas sobre a mesa e colocou-as dentro da bolsa. – Boa sorte no seu novo emprego.

– Obrigada. – ela agradeceu e se levantou para sair da sala antes do professor.

Ela andou a passos mais largos para fora do prédio de Jornalismo. Sabia, no fundo, que ele ia dizer alguma coisa parecida com aquilo. Só não esperava que ele fosse tão severo depois de ter orientado-a durante dois anos de sua vida acadêmica. Queria sentir raiva pelo modo que ele lhe tratara, mas no fundo, sabia que estava certo. Se ela queria escrever sobre coisas que lhe interessavam, teria que fazer por merecer e seguir pelo pior caminho. No fim das contas, ele ainda tinha sido responsável por lhe arrumar um estágio num jornal tão bom quanto o _Newsday_, o que já era demais para uma recém-formada. Restava então, voltar ao seu apartamento e começar a pesquisar o que podia sobre esportes.

**xXx**

O relógio digital do celular já marcava mais de 17h30. Ela deu um suspiro resignado, imaginando que ia chegar ao trabalho tarde de novo. Estudar medicina e trabalhar ao mesmo tempo eram coisas que definitivamente não combinavam, mas ou ela fazia alguma coisa para cobrir as despesas financeiras, ou não sobreviveria até o fim do curso, e estava naquilo havia apenas um ano, mas mesmo com a dificuldade, não estava nem um pouco disposta a desistir.

Annemie fizera questão de se deslocar da Bélgica até Nova York exclusivamente para fazer aquele curso de medicina com a bolsa que conseguira, não ia jogar tudo para o alto nem que a vida dependesse daquilo. Em uma das mãos, segurava dois livros grossos de anatomia que estavam cansando muito seus braços. A bolsa grande estava pendurada apenas em um ombro e o jaleco estava apoiado na alça desta. Usava uma blusa branca simples por baixo de um casaco de lã bege de mangas cumpridas, sem gola, com calça jeans branca e sapatos de mesma cor. Os cabelos negros na altura dos ombros estavam bagunçados e ela só ia ter tempo de arrumá-los ao chegar ao hospital em que trabalhava, no balcão de informações.

Precisava alcançar a estação de metrô o mais rápido possível, mas sabia que ia ser esmagada por toda a população nova-iorquina antes de conseguir embarcar. Já não bastasse o atraso para chegar ao trabalho – que por sinal, iniciava às 18h –, andou tão apressada e descuidada que conseguiu derrubar algumas folhas soltas de um relatório que estava dentro de um dos livros de anatomia. Em meio ao tumulto dos transeuntes, abaixou-se para pegar o relatório, meio desajeitada com o peso da bolsa e dos livros. Antes mesmo de esticar a mão para pegar as folhas, ouviu uma voz masculina praguejar um palavrão alto o suficiente para chamar a atenção de muitos que estavam ao seu redor. Ao levantar os olhos, pousou-os num homem alto, vestido todo em roupas sociais, de gravata e terno preto, com cabelos castanho-claros caindo sobre os olhos verdes furiosos. Ele parecia estar falando com o vento ao seu redor, mas ela logo notou um fone de celular no ouvido direito dele, quando ele caminhou apressado e irritado em sua direção. Ela voltou a atenção para o relatório, mas antes de pegá-lo, viu um pé pisar metade das folhas, para passar rapidamente por ela. Nem precisou levantar a cabeça de novo para saber que era o mesmo homem que tinha acabado de se exaltar no meio da rua.

– Que idiota! – as palavras dela saíram entre dentes, num tom consideravelmente mais baixo, enquanto recolhia o relatório de uma vez e colocava de volta no livro, mesmo que completamente sujo. – Se não estivesse tão atrasada, você ia ver uma coisa! – falou para si mesma, enquanto se levantava e continuava a caminhar na direção oposta à do homem.

Enquanto ela finalmente alcançava a entrada da estação de metrô, no caminho totalmente oposto, o homem bem vestido e exaltado tinha alcançado um carro preto bem luxuoso e com direito a motorista para lhe abrir a porta e lhe direcionar a palavra seguida de "Senhor".

– Para onde vamos, senhor Aioria? – o motorista perguntou ao sentar-se de novo no banco da frente.

– Para a _Universal Music_. – ele respondeu, irritado o suficiente para tirar o fone do ouvido e arremessar no chão do carro. – A reunião será em vinte minutos.

– E a senhorita Megan? – perguntou o motorista, encarando o chefe pelo retrovisor do carro, já tendo saído do local onde estavam estacionados.

– Estou cansado de esperar por assessores, secretários, assistentes, ou o que quer que seja. – respondeu Aioria, olhando para além da janela fechada do carro. – Quero fechar esse contrato de uma vez e voltar pra casa. Então acelere.

– Como quiser, senhor. – o motorista fez exatamente como ele disse, passou a segunda marca e acelerou pela avenida. Não teve tempo nem de passar a terceira marcha ao parar no sinal vermelho.

Aioria simplesmente suspirou resignado. Sentiu o aparelho celular vibrar no bolso do terno, e sem ao menos ver quem estava ligando, tirou-o de lá e jogou-o no banco do carro de frente para o seu, com o visor virado para baixo. Às vezes, queria simplesmente deixar aquela vida de lado. Ser o sucessor da _News Corporation_, em todos os aspectos complicados que ele tinha que tratar, definitivamente não estava na sua lista de desejos do aniversário de cinco anos de idade.

Quando o carro voltou a andar, simplesmente apoiou o cotovelo na porta e ficou observando as ruas movimentadas de Nova York para além do vidro fechado da janela. Incrivelmente, quando estavam passando pelo _Central Park_, teve a impressão de ter visto um famoso maestro que vira uma vez por conta da Universal promover um dos trabalhos dele, sinfonias clássicas, mas já fazia alguns bons anos e não tinha certeza se tratar do mesmo homem. Ele, entretanto, não parecia muito diferente, mas definitivamente parecia mais descontraído, conversando com um amigo caminhando ao longo da calçada do parque, um tipo de momento que Aioria nem lembrava ter tido em toda a sua vida. Ele precisou voltar a atenção para o motorista, quando ouviu a voz conhecida.

– O telefone, senhor. – ele disse, indicando que o aparelho interno do carro tocava insistentemente e Aioria nem tinha percebido.

Mais uma vez, ele suspirou, sem uma escolha aparente, resolveu finalmente atender ao telefone e já estava visando o resto do dia conturbado que teria e uma noite que passaria acordado.

Saga, entretanto, podia parecer mais descontraído do que um vice-presidente de uma empresa tão internacionalmente famosa como a _News Corp._, mas como qualquer ser humano, vivia uma fase da carreira um pouco conturbada.

– Não conseguiu nada ainda? – o homem de longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis perguntou, andando calmamente ao lado de Saga, com as mãos nos bolsos e fitando o caminho à sua frente com uma expressão extremamente calma e serena.

– As coisas estão um pouco difíceis. – Saga respondeu, também olhando para frente, uma expressão um pouco mais carregada de preocupação em seu rosto. – Eu simplesmente não consigo… achar.

– Perdeu sua inspiração? – questionou o outro. – Não é do seu feitio se exaltar tanto por não conseguir uma nova composição.

– Não sei mais o que fazer. – disse Saga, parando e sentando-se num dos bancos de madeira do parque, os cotovelos apoiados nas pernas enquanto fitava o chão por um segundo, até erguer a cabeça para olhar diretamente à sua frente. – Tudo parece tão… obsoleto. Estou tão preocupado em achar algo novo que cheguei ao ponto de cometer erros na nona sinfonia de Beethoven.

– Isso parece um problema. – o loiro sentou-se também, cruzando os braços diante do peito e fechando os olhos por um minuto. – Logo vai encontrar alguma coisa e vai surgir com mais alguma composição estonteante.

– Como se fosse tão fácil, Shaka. – Saga deixou uma risada irônica escapar.

– Espero que encontre rápido. Ou não terei o que usar para o regional.

Saga arqueou as sobrancelhas com as palavras do amigo e voltou os olhos para ele. Ele continuava naquela pose de despreocupado, as pernas e braços cruzados, os olhos fechados como se estivesse tirando um cochilo – chegava a ser estranho a quantidade de tempo que ele passava com os olhos fechados.

– Você voltou a competir? Vai para o regional? – perguntou Saga, tirando os cotovelos do apoio das pernas e encostando-se ao banco, sentando ereto. – Eu pensei que não podia mais…

– Se eu passar nas seletivas. – Shaka não se importou de interromper a última sentença do amigo. – Da última vez que usei parte de sua composição numa apresentação, fiquei em segundo no nacional.

– Parece que estou sendo pressionado. – Saga arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

– Pense nisso como um incentivo. – respondeu Shaka e finalmente abriu os olhos para se levantar. – Avise-me quando recuperar a sua inspiração. Isso certamente é do meu interesse.

– Acho que preciso encontrar uma musa. – mais um sorriso irônico surgiu nos lábios de Saga. – Só ajuda divina agora.

– Se for esperar por deuses… desistir é uma boa alternativa. – Shaka devolveu, e virou-se para caminhar para longe. – Eu preciso voltar a treinar. Até outro dia.

– Até mais. – Saga respondeu e o homem de longos cabelos loiros andou ao longo do caminho do Central Park até desaparecer de vista.

Saga continuou sentado onde estava, mergulhado em seus próprios pensamentos enquanto a noite caía na cidade de Nova York. Talvez, o silêncio da noite pudesse lhe inspirar, ou os sons conturbados da cidade, mas depois de meses tentando encontrar alguma coisa realmente incrível em sua música, já não tinha mais certeza se era música que estava destinado a fazer. Até aquele momento, ela continuava completamente perdida aos seus sentidos.

**Primeiro Verso: Fim**

**Então, eu sei que demorei séculos para vir postar. Peço desculpas a todos que deixaram fichas aqui por não ter dado nenhum sinal de vida ou resposta antes. Mas peço que sejam um pouco compreensivos. Estou no último ano do curso na faculdade e as coisas estão medonhas. Preciso terminar o meu TCC urgentemente, mas como estava tão cheia de coisas, me dei uma semana de folga e decidi terminar de uma vez esse primeiro capítulo. Como podem ver, surgiram alguns personagens e cavaleiros, e essas foram as personagens escolhidas até então:**

**Hayden Arianna Winters (**enviada por: Arale**); par do **_**Saga**_**.**

**Annemie Dawn Molko (**enviada por: Shina com**); par do **_**Máscara da Morte (Giancarlo)**_**.**

**Anya Chekhov (**enviada por: Thay gms**); par do **_**Aioria**_**.**

**Elissa Weiss (**minha personagem**); par do **_**Shaka**_**.**

**Eu sei que eu recebi muitas fichas e vocês devem estar se perguntando por que tão poucas foram escolhidas. Olhando pela quantidade de reviews, realmente parece que a quantidade de personagens foi extensa, mas na hora de escolher as fichas, eu as separei pelas musas de escolha, e acabou ficando três fichas por musa, no máximo. Eu decidi não mudar a musa de escolha de nenhuma porque creio que foi uma escolha de acordo com a personalidade, então acabei tendo que eliminar algumas. Outra coisa que me chamou a atenção foi que algumas acabaram se tornando prodígios nas artes de sua musa de escolha, e pelo aviso que deixei no primeiro capítulo, isso não é para acontecer.**

**Agradeço a todas as que mandaram fichas, e ainda **HÁ VAGAS PARA MAIS TRÊS MUSAS (Clio, Érato, Melpôneme… e ainda tem a Tália e a Urânia, que por enquanto continuam de fora, mas posso acabar colocando-as dependendo das fichas que as escolherem)**, às que tiverem interesse, podem mandar mais fichas, caso não receba mais fichas, continuarei a fic apenas com as personagens escolhidas. Se alguém quiser mandar novas fichas, podem mandar com certeza! E no segundo capítulo espero apresentar todas as personagens finalmente.**

**Muito obrigada pela atenção de todas e até o próximo capítulo!**

**Beijos, até mais!**


End file.
